En las redes de la Viuda Negra
by Esteicy
Summary: Aquella noche él se volvió esclavo de su cuerpo, el deseo guió sus actos y los condenó a ambos, su historia nunca estuvo destinada a un final feliz. Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.
1. Pasión

**Dis** : _Nada me pertenece, eso es obvio._

 **Este fic fue muy difícil de sacar para mí, partiendo por la pareja y pasando por la temática, pero hice lo mejor que pude para traer algo medianamente decente, espero que a mi querida AI le agrade el resultado ;)**

―Ven a verme en la noche, soldado―fueron las palabras con que la pelirroja se despidió de él luego de que la misión de ese día fuera concluida.

La confianza de Bucky sobre aquella mujer era casi nula, y si trabajaba con ella era únicamente porque sus líderes tenían un interés en común que los obligó a poner sus mejores cartas sobre la mesa.

Aun así, decidió ir al cuarto de Natalia como ella le había solicitado, pensando que su interés estaba relacionado con la misión en la cual se encontraban, pronto se daría cuenta de su error.

El hombre entró cauteloso a la habitación, su mirada recorrió la imagen con iluminación precaria que se manifestaba ante sus ojos pero no vio señales de la rusa, entonces unos brazos lo tomaron por sorpresa y una boca se estampó contra la suya, haciendo que quedara paralizado en su lugar, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Sus manos tomaron con firmeza los hombros de su "atacante" y la apartó de él, para encararla.

― ¿Qué crees que haces? ―preguntó confundido y, por lo tanto irritado.

― ¿No te han besado en un largo tiempo, verdad Soldado? ―preguntó ella con coquetería mientras sus labios bosquejaban una sonrisa ladina―.Sólo quiero pasar una noche, ya sabes, liberar tensión ¿deseas irte? Adelante, la puerta está abierta―respondió, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

El sujeto examinó a la fémina bajo la parpadeante luz de la lámpara, su cabello rojo caía como una cascada de rizos por sus hombros y espalda, sus labios seductores y gruesos lucían aún más apetecibles con ese tono carmín que los adornaba, su mirada felina tenía una pizca de picardía muy atrapante, y su cuerpo…su cuerpo era envidiable, con su cintura estrecha que rogaba ser acariciada, sus piernas curvilíneas, su vientre plano y suave, con sus senos firmes y seductores, cual fruto prohibido, con aquel cuello que anhelaba ser marcado y esos brazos fuertes, hechos para abrazar o atacar a voluntad, siendo además cubierta sólo por dos prendas de lencería negra.

Toda ella era majestuosa como una reina, pero astuta como una loba…y lo deseaba a él, le ofrecía el obsequio paradisíaco de poseer ese cuerpo y besar aquellos labios, le abría la posibilidad de gozar aquella manifestación de la lujuria, todo ello sólo con decir la respuesta correcta.

Bucky tomó su decisión, el ser un soldado no le quitaba su condición de hombre, y no pensaba dejar pasar una oportunidad así por nada del mundo.

Se acercó a la mujer y la tomó de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo con firmeza antes de besarla con ferocidad, él no estaba diseñado para ser suave y ella tampoco lo deseaba, anhelaba su fiereza, su lado animalesco, ella era la bella y quería sentir a la bestia.

El cuerpo femenino se vio azotado contra la pared mientras sus muñecas eran tomadas y retenidas, un quejido indecoroso salió de su garganta antes de gemir de placer al sentir la boca del soldado morder y lamer la piel de su cuello, sus manos fueron liberadas y percibió como la metálica le acariciaba los muslos, haciéndola estremecer, mientras la otra le amasaba los senos por sobre la pequeña prenda, mientras tanto sus manos se dedicaban a arañarle de espalda al hombre y su boca soltaba toda clase de cosas ininteligibles en ruso.

En un segundo lo tomó con firmeza y lo empujó hacia la cama, posicionándose sobre él para volver a devorarle la boca, quitándole a su vez la estorbosa parte de arriba de su ropa. Bucky no perdió tiempo y hábilmente soltó el seguro de su sostén, retirándolo para extasiarse ante la visión de tan perfecto par de pechos, su boca prosiguió a lamerlos y morderlos con lentitud, haciendo gemir a su dueña, que desesperadamente empezó a acariciar la zona más sensible del macho, despertando sin mucho esfuerzo su miembro.

Cuando los pantalones ya se volvieron una molestia, el castaño se los quitó con ayuda de la pelirroja, quedando sólo con unos bóxer negros que dejaban ver una muy clara erección.

Su cuerpo empujó a la dama y se posicionó sobre ella, besándola una vez más, recorriendo su cavidad bucal con la lengua a la par que sus manos acariciaba sus piernas y su miembro rozaba la intimidad de ella por sobre la ropa.

―Más, dame más―pidió o más bien ordenó la espía, el acento ruso en su voz se había acrecentado y sus ojos se habían oscurecido debido a la pasión, James, tan acostumbrado a seguir ordenes, le sonrió con sensualidad y retiró de un tirón la última prenda en su cuerpo, dejando su intimidad expuesta para él.

Con la mano normal acarició los pliegues que protegían su entrada, la abrió y su boca se encargó de atenderla, haciendo énfasis en los puntos de placer, haciendo que la bermeja gimiera echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jalándole además el cabello con algo de fuerza, luego se apartó y sus dedos se adentraron de a poco, primero uno y luego dos y tres, el movimiento de entrada y salida era rápido y la ayudaba a lubricar cada vez más rápido.

―Para…me toca a mí―dijo la rusa incorporándose, Barnes fue acostado y su ropa también fue arrancada, liberando a su extremidad deseosa de atención, las manos expertas de Romanov la tomaron y empezó un delicioso movimiento de sube y baja, logrando que el contrario liberara líquido pre-seminal y jadeara excitado, luego su lengua se deslizo desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta, empezando a chuparlo luego, produciendo que él apretujara las sábanas y se mordiera el labio para tratar de calmar las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo con cada nueva lamida que la otra proporciona a tan sensible zona.

Al final se detuvo y él supo que era lo siguiente, ella se acercó gateando a sus labios y lo besó, haciendo que las esencias de ambos se entremezclaran sin sentir ninguna clase de asco, mientras tanto las manos del soldado bajaron y apretaron sus nalgas, haciéndola dar un respingo que causó la risa del otro.

―Vamos a hacer esto, niñato―susurró ella con lujuria antes de empezar a adentrar el miembro deseoso de él, en su cálido interior, empezando enseguida el vaivén.

El movimiento era rápido y erótico, el placer en ambos era igual de atrapante, los gemidos, susurros y gritos inundaban la habitación y los envolvían, las transpiraciones se mezclaban con las ajenas, impregnando ambos cuerpos con el aroma del otro, el sexo se manifestaba como un deseo mutuo, la idea de misiones y responsabilidades fue suprimida para concentrarse en el placer extremo que estaban recibiendo del cuerpo contrario.

La hembra fue recostada y el hombre tomó las riendas del asunto, le agarró las piernas para darse más soporte y la empezó a embestir con fiereza haciéndola gemir como una gata en celo, mientras él gruñía y jadeaba cual bestia salvaje.

Su boca volvió a entretenerse con sus senos, específicamente con sus pezones, succionándolos desesperadamente, como si su boca hubiese estado seca y de las mamas de ella hubiera podido extraer leche fresca.

Ella creía que en cualquier momento la partiría, y no podía importarle menos, lo único que deseaba era poder alcanzar el tan esperado clímax y desatar todo su placer en aquella explosión hormonal.

Él por su parte, quería que aquel festival pecaminoso nunca conociera fin, pero sabía que pedía demasiado, sentía a sus entrañas arder y supo que el final se acercaba, junto con la liberación de toda su esencia.

―Dentro…―susurró la mujer débilmente, quería sentir todo de él y eso incluía a su líquido.

―Como quieras…―respondió él, con la voz grave.

Bastó un par de choques más para que sus cuerpos cedieran ante en final inevitable y esperado, liberando una húmeda combinación de fluidos vaginales y líquido seminal que fluyó entre ambos cuerpo, marcandolos como suyos, los espasmos de ambos duraron unos largos y exquisitos minutos, en los que ellos soltaron una sinfonía de gritos ahogados al sentir tal placer, que casi rayaba en los divino.

Al final poco a poco se fueron calmando, ella se recostó bien, ya que durante el orgasmo su cuerpo se había arqueado, y él muy lentamente salió de ella, dejándose caer a su lado mientras su respiración pesada se sincronizaba con la de la contraria.

Sus miradas no se encontraron, no lo creyeron necesario, ya habían hecho lo que querían hacer y ahora sólo anhelaban descansar de aquel ejercicio obsceno que acababan de protagonizar, sus ojos se cerraron y la luz fue apagada…luego sólo les restó dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Natalia despertó y encontró la cama vacía, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios y supo que había hecho una elección correcta, una pasión de una noche y luego lo olvidaban, así debía ser.

La misión siguió con normalidad y entre ellos el aire profesional y distante se mantuvo, aquella noche quedó enterrada y dejada atrás…o al menos eso pensó Romanov, la verdad es que Bucky jamás borraría de su mente la noche en que cayó en las redes de la astuta Viuda Negra y se convirtió en el esclavo de su ardiente recuerdo.

¿El fin?

 **Bueno, hace meses no escribía lemon, espero que mi falta de práctica no me haya oxidado demasiado.**

 **Okay, seré honesta, al principio pensé en sólo dejarlo aquí, pero luego se me ocurrió una continuación para un par de capítulos más, no serán muy largos pero estarán cargados de drama porque soy malévola :3**

 **¡Ojala te agradara la primera lectura Jim!**


	2. Traición

**Aquí viene el capítulo dos, este sí tiene drama y del bueno…bien, al menos para mí es bueno xD Los hechos se sitúan después de CW.**

 **Lean y disfruten ;)**

De ese día ya mucho tiempo había pasado y las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente, él había dejado de ser un peón de Hydra gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amigo, Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, ahora él permanecía a su lado y buscaba recompensar a la sociedad por todos los años en los que sirvió a Hydra. En cuanto a ella, sucede que ya no respondía al nombre de Natalia Romanov, sino que era Natasha Romanoff, una vengadora y la novia de su buen amigo Steve.

Sorprendentemente él todavía recordaba aquella noche que habían compartido con lujo de detalles, su cerebro torturado guardó aquel momento tan celosamente como el recuerdo de cómo hablar, era una marca que nunca pudo separar de sus sueños, pero en cuanto llegó se convenció de que era mejor dejarlo atrás, Natasha parecía haberlo superado bien, quizás hasta lo olvidó, y ahora era la pareja de aquel hombre que lo veía como a un hermano…no podía sentir deseo por ella.

Entonces ¿por qué diablos lo hacía? ¿Por qué sentía un fuego interno consumirlo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella? ¿Por qué su contacto tenía el efecto de una droga en él? ¿Por qué cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de la pelirroja sentía que había algo más en ellos, que cargaban con un mensaje que sólo él era capaz de descifrar?

¡No, no podía pensar así de la mujer de su amigo! Ese hombre fue el único que le tendió la mano cuando todo el mundo lo perseguía, fue su salvador, su esperanza…Steve era capaz de ponerse entre él y una bala ¿por qué diablos no era capaz de quitarse a Natasha de la cabeza?

La pensaba, la soñaba, la deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, los suspiros en la noche sólo clamaban por ella, por sus besos rudos y sus murmullos en ruso, necesitaba tocar su cuerpo ardiente y entrar en ella, marcharla como suya, tal como aquella noche.

Fue este deseo el que lo llevó a seguirla a su habitación esa noche, la mitad del equipo se encontraba fuera en una misión y la otra estaba desperdigada por la base…no había peligro alguno en su encuentro. Su mano metálica detuvo la puerta que amañaba con cerrarse y miró directamente a aquellos orbes claros que parecían brillar con luz propia, un asentimiento serio le indicó que pasase y echara el seguro, su humanidad obedeció la orden muda y se quedó mirando a la diosa que protagonizaba sus fantasías.

― ¿Sabes lo que pasará si te quedas, cierto? ―preguntó ella en voz baja, él asintió― ¿te importa? ―ante esa pregunta sólo se mantuvo estático, no podía responder, pero ella lo tomó como un no.

Su cuerpo sintió la cercanía ajena y sus labios volvieron a ser poseídos por los de ella, el sabor a prohibido estaba impregnado en la piel femenina y el aroma a lujuria invadía sus fosas nasales, no supo ya más de culpas, simplemente se entregó al deseo desenfrenado igual que aquella lejana noche.

Al despertar Natasha se vio sola en la cama, pero esta vez salió en la búsqueda del hombre que esa noche la había hecho sentir mujer, lo encontró en las afueras de lugar completamente solo, descargando una serie de golpes a la naturaleza a su alrededor, cuando llegó a su lado él habló dándole la espalda.

―Está mal…no podemos hacerle esto―la voz de Bucky estaba inundada de dolor y culpa, el corazón le pesaba y no se sentía capaz de mirar a nadie a la cara.

―Sé que te sientes mal…lo entiendo―ella se acercó con cautela, no tenía deseos de alterarlo cuando se encontraba en ese estado―. Pero no puedes alterarte, sospecharan de algo raro si te ven así, Bucky―trató de tocarle el hombro pero el soldado se apartó.

― ¿Cómo pides que no me altere? ¡Traicioné a mi mejor amigo! Tuve sexo con su novia, yo…―se posó una mano por el pelo y por un segundo se le dificultó respirar―. Cuando se entre, lo va a destrozar―la idea de Rogers despreciándolo simplemente lo aterraba.

―No se enterará―exclamó Romanoff con seguridad―. No se lo diremos, ni tú ni yo…es mejor mantener lo nuestro en secreto, por el bien de Steve―Barnes volteó a verla de inmediato.

― ¿A qué te refieres con "lo nuestro"? ―él lo sabía muy bien, pero se negaba a creerlo―. No hay nada entre nosotros―dijo tratando más bien de convencerse a sí mismo.

―James, estamos juntos en esto y lo sabes, nadie te obligó a quedarte en mi cuarto hace años en aquella misión y nadie te obligó a seguirme anoche, esto es más fuerte que nosotros―la calma y severidad con la que dijo eso lo estremeció, y no pudo evitar formular una importante pregunta.

― ¿Por qué sigues con él si no lo amas? ―sorpresivamente y contra cualquier pronóstico, Natasha rió, suave pero fue una risa.

―Yo amo a Steve, es el hombre de mi vida―esto lo dejó aún más perplejo que antes.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si te acostaste con su mejor amigo? ―preguntó con amargura, mordazmente, no lograba entender bien a esa chica.

―Steve es el hombre perfecto, pero en la cama nunca supo satisfacerme―admitió desviando la mirada―. Cada vez que estábamos juntos yo te recordaba a ti, recordaba tu fiereza, tu fogosidad…él no me daba eso, no lograba complacer ese lado de mí, tu si―se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza―. Steve es un niño bueno, yo necesito un hombre salvaje―una sonrisa revestida de picardía surcó sus labios, tentando a Bucky a poseerlos.

―Estás loca―murmuró mirándola con rabia e intensidad, esa mujer era una maldición para él, sabía perfectamente que toda esta situación sólo los consumiría de a poco hasta que ya no quedara nada…y sin embargo, cuando miraba esas joyas resplandecientes que se fijaban en él, sentía como toda su voluntad se perdía y volvía a ser una marioneta, tal como cuando era el Soldado del invierno…y lo peor es que ahora no deseaba dejar de obedecer.

―Si nadie se entera, todo estará bien―susurró ella antes de besarlo con lentitud, saboreando el contacto ajeno una vez más.

Bucky Barnes sólo atinó a corresponder aquella mordida venenosa de la letal Viuda Negra.

 **Antes de que me lo digan, lo sé, estoy pintando a Natasha como una perra desgraciada, esa es la idea, pero que sepan que yo jamás he pensado así de ella, yo la adoro…pero para el fic necesitaba una suripanta sin corazón xD**

 **Primera vez que toco el tema de la infidelidad en un fanfic, fue…interesante, ya saben, hacer algo un poco más oscuro ewe Aunque siento penita por Steve u.u tantas que lo quieren en su cama y Nat le pone lo cuernos(?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo mostraré las consecuencias de esta decisión ;)**


	3. Muerte

**No tengo vergüenza para publicar después de tanto tiempo algo que ya tenía hecho pero una parte de mí quería seguir mi instinto natural y reescribir un final feliz, pero no, este es el final adecuado para esta historia, como dice el summary, nunca estuvieron destinados a un final feliz.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, así que les invito a leer y terminar así este pequeño fic.**

La figura triste y solitaria de Bucky se encontraba sola en aquel parque de la muerte, su cuerpo era mojado por las gotas de lluvia que caían furiosas del cielo, pero él sólo las ignoraba mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en aquella piedra que rezaba las siguientes palabras:

"Natasha Romanoff

1984-2015

Gran amiga y agente, la recordaremos por siempre"

Eso era todo lo que quedaba de ella, una tumba gris en medio de miles más. Fue tan rápido, una aparente misión normal, dos balas bien disparadas al pecho y la cabeza…y entonces ella estaba muerta y él estaba solo, un malnacido cualquiera había matado a la dueña de sus delirios con dos simples balas.

Bajó los ojos, como arrepentido de haberla dejado ir, y apretó los dientes y los puños con impotencia.

― ¡Te vas! ¡Te crees con el derecho de morir y dejarme atrás! ―vociferó hacia la tumba―. Maldita sea, Natasha, primero me enamoras con tus besos, me alimentas con tus sonrisas y tus caricias leves…y luego te marchas como si nada―cayó de rodillas en la tierra mojada―. Eres una desgraciada cruel, Nat―dijo con un humor ácido invadiendo su voz―. Podrías haber esquivado esas balas, tú y yo lo sabemos ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste que tu corazón dejara de latir por algo así? ― lágrimas vinieron a entremezclarse con la lluvia que acariciaba su cara.

Habían mantenido esa relación prohibida durante meses, cuidando siempre de que nadie se enterara, sus encuentros nocturnos eran fugaces pero apasionados, mientras que durante el día intercambiaban miradas cómplices o caricias furtivas que nunca alcanzaban a llamar la atención ajena, era un código extraño y excitante que cada vez se hacía más íntimo.

Steve se había vuelto una responsabilidad mutua, el pacto de silencio era en extremo importante por causa de él, era la última persona a la que buscaban dañar.

El rubio fue uno de los que más sufrió con la perdida de la pelirroja, el único que entendía a la perfección su dolor era Bucky, quien estuvo a su lado buscando apoyarlo, la diferencia es que al menos Rogers podía demostrar su sufrimiento…Bucky no, tenía que tragarse la agonía como si fuese un veneno, y ya no lo soportaba más.

Después de calmar su llanto, se mantuvo quieto, mirando la tumba con detenimiento mientras meditaba acerca de su próximo movimiento.

―Perdóname…―murmuró al fin, la lluvia cesaba de a poco―…sé que romperé la promesa, pero es que ya no puedo seguir así, estas espinas me están matando, no lo soporto―susurró tocando la tierra que encarcelaba el cuerpo de su querida―. Pero ve el lado positivo…nos veremos en el Infierno―musitó sonriendo con amargura mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida.

Una hora después se encontraba en la cima del lugar que eligió como el testigo de su muerte, era la parte más alta de los riscos, una muerte adecuada ya que permitiría a la naturaleza reclamar la vida que no tomó en aquél monte nevado hace tantas décadas.

Sus asuntos pendientes estaban cerrados, había escrito una extensa carta a Steve explicándole toda la situación desde su origen, no había sido nada fácil y más de una vez destrozó los borradores que había hecho, pero al final logró plasmar su arrepentimiento en el papel y encerrarlo en un sobre que dejó en la cama del rubio, para cuando el Capitán hubiese terminado la carta…él ya estaría destrozado en algún lugar de aquel bosque perdido.

Caminó hacia la orilla y se asomó, la altura era suficiente para acabar con él, sólo tenía que dejarse caer y podría terminar con todo de una buena vez…ya no habría más dolor, la salida "fácil".

Se puso en posición y respiró con calma, miró el panorama una última vez y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de tranquilidad, entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el vacío.

Mientras caía y el viento acariciaba su cuerpo se permitió rememorar su vida, desde sus inicios en aquel barrio de Brooklyn, pasando por su vida en el ejército, su pesadilla en manos de Hydra y su mundo como Vengador, no se sintió orgulloso de muchas cosas pero decidió que al final en muchos aspectos fue una…víctima.

Pensó en Steve y sonrió con orgullo al recordar su valentía y astucia, sintió pena de pensar que su mirada se opacaría al saber la mierda de amigo que tuvo, pero esperaba que su inmenso corazón algún día llegara a perdonarlo.

Evocó una última vez la imagen de Natasha, pero esta vez alejada del deseo y el erotismo, en esta ocasión rememoró la última vez que la vio sonreír con sinceridad, tomándose un café sentada junto a la ventana luego de una jornada de entrenamientos, su cabello todavía estaba húmedo por la ducha que había tomado y sus mejillas tenían una leve tono rojizo, la sonrisa fue dirigida a él luego de que alagara sus ojos con un tono de broma…ese recuerdo le produjo ternura y se sintió feliz de que eso fuera lo último que viera de ella.

Entonces sintió el fin cerca y se entregó gustoso a los brazos gentiles de la muerte.

Su cuerpo dio contra el suelo y su mente se detuvo al instante, si hubo dolor no lo sintió, ahora Bucky estaba en paz.

 **Uno de los finales más trágicos que alguna vez he llegado a escribir, sé muy bien que más de algún morboso quería ver una escena desgarradora incluyendo a Steve, pero no fui capaz, sentí que esto era lo mejor, la muerte era el camino que los "salvaría" a ambos.**

 **Bien, a pesar de que la pareja nunca fue de mi agrado me gustó mucho escribir este fic, fue una experiencia interesante y muy seductora, me gustó hacer algo más "oscuro" de lo que hago normalmente, es posible que me aventure con algo similar en el futuro.**

 **¡Si quieren pueden comentarme bellezas! ¡Y mil gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí!**


End file.
